Love You Forever
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Percayakah pada kata 'cinta sejati? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, ini benar terjadi. Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao. Keduanya adalah ahli sejarah, juga peneliti sejarah. Keduanya berkompetensi menemukan makam dari kisah yang ditulis di buku perpustakaan di Kota terlarang di China. Keduanya terlibat cinta layaknya cinta di cerita itu. KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love You Forever

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao (main pair)

Genre : Romance, drama, little humor, and adventure maybe ^^

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Percayakah pada kata 'cinta sejati'? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, ini benar terjadi. Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao. Keduanya adalah ahli sejarah, juga peneliti sejarah. Keduanya berkompetensi menemukan makam dari kisah yang ditulis di buku perpustakaan di Kota terlarang di China. Keduanya terlibat cinta layaknya cinta di cerita itu. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note :

Ini sebenarnya fanfic remake dari Romeo and Romeo from Chinese, tp d rubah lgi ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

**Percayakah kalian pada kisah cinta sejati?**

**Apa? Kalian tak percaya?**

**Sepertinya, kalian boleh merubah pikiran kalian ketika membaca kisah ini.**

**Dulu, di jaman China kuno ada seorang pria bernama Xiao Luang Hai. Seorang pria keturunan China asli dari keluarga sederhana. Keluarganya adalah petani.**

**Saat dia mencari jamur gunung untuk makanan ibunya, dia bertemu dengan pangeran kerajaan Du . Kerajaan yang sangat Berjaya pada masa itu.**

**Nama pangeran itu adalah Du Hie Lai. Keduanya jatuh cinta disana. Dan setiap malam bertemu disana untuk memadu kasih.**

**Namun, keduanya diketahui oleh keluarga kerajaan.**

.

.

PLOP!

Namja manis dengan rambut sehitam malam terlihat frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Seorang sejarawan dan peneliti sejarah yang cukup terkenal di usia mudanya yang baru saja 21 tahun.

Dia tinggal di Kanada. Karena disana adalah tempat kerjanya. Dan baru-baru ini, perusahaan menginginkan dia mengungkapkan sebuah kisah tentang kisah cinta di China yang cukup terkenal. Romeo and Romeo From Chinese.

Judulnya terlihat sekali kalau berarti cerita gay, bukan?

"Argh, ini sudah perpustakaan ke 24 di kota ini, tetapi tidak ada yang menceritakan detilnya? Aku bahkan sudah hapal. Ini hanya sampai setengah. Ck." Ucap Tao. Dia memilih mengambil buku itu untuk meminjamnya.

"Hihihi, kau ingin mengungkapnya, eoh?" tanya seorang namja manis dengan dimplenya. Dia adalah pemilik, juga penjaga perpustakaan ini. Tao mengangguk. Dia ini adalah tetangga Tao, jadi wajar dia mengenalnya dengan cukup dekat.

"Lay-ge, kira-kira apa kau tahu detil seperti apa ceritanya dan dimana mereka dimakamkan?" tanya Tao. Namja itu berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tao. Maaf." Ucap Lay yang sedang mencatat nama buku itu. Tao menghela nafas.

"Aish..dimana sih mereka dimakamkan? Kenapa dirahasiakan? Dasar jelek." Umpat Tao dengan pout d wajahnya yang membuat wajahnya menjadi menggemeaskan. Lay teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi aku tahu dimana kau bisa mencari informasi tentang 2 Romeo itu. kau cukup pergi ke salah satu rumah kerabatku yang juga membuka perpustakaan. Disana, koleksinya cukup lengkap. Namun, ada di kota terlarang di Beijing." Ucap Lay. Tao tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar? Dimana?" tanya Tao riang. Setidaknya, dia akan berusaha. Jujur, kisah ini membuatnya cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui detil kisah mereka.

"Pergi saja ke Kota terlarang di Beijing, dan cari perpustakaan yang bernama Li Xu." Ucap Lay. Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ge!" ucap Tao lalu langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Saat sedang berjalan, Tao mendapat pesan dari atasannya.

**Panda, kami memutuskan kau akan bekerja sama dalam penelitianmu dengan salah satu peneliti sejarang bernama Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah peneliti yang cukup terkenal. **

Tao membelakkan matanya membaca pesan ini.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirang terlihat sedang menganalisis sesuatu.

"Aish, kenapa cerita ini tidak memberitahukan dimana mereka meninggal dan diaman mereka dimakamkan?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan nama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Kris tadi ditelpon dengan atasannya untuk bertemu dengan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao, untuk membicarakan penelitian kali ini. Dan harus berhasil.

"Ck, merepotkan." Umpat Kris lalu kembali berusaha mengorek informasi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ckckckckckck., prolog super pendek.

Oke, review please? No bash!

No flame!

No SIDERS!

NO PLAGIAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love You Forever

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao (main pair)

Genre : Romance, drama, little humor, and adventure maybe ^^

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Percayakah pada kata 'cinta sejati'? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, ini benar terjadi. Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao. Keduanya adalah ahli sejarah, juga peneliti sejarah. Keduanya berkompetensi menemukan makam dari kisah yang ditulis di buku perpustakaan di Kota terlarang di China. Keduanya terlibat cinta layaknya cinta di cerita itu. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note :

Ini sebenarnya fanfic remake dari Romeo and Romeo from Chinese, tp d rubah lgi ^^

Oh iya, makasih sudah menunggu update fanfic gaje ini, Rai senang banget XD

Dan semoga readers tetap mau kasih review walau sudah terlalu lama nungguin ini fic.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Tao sedang ada di bandara sekarang. Dia dan manejernya. Dia akan terbang ke China hari ini untuk menuntaskan segera kisah cerita itu. datang ke perpustakaan di kota terlarang, cari info, dan setelahnya Tao akan mendapatkan penghargaan ketika sudah berhasil.

Tapi, sialnya dia harus membagi keberhasilannya juga dengan seseorang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Cih.

"Chanyeol-ge, kenapa harus bekerja sama dengan dia, sih?! Aku bisa sendiri!" ucap Tao yang mempoutkan bibrinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Haish, yang menginginkan bukan aku, Tao. Tapi pihak perusahaan. Sudahlah, turuti saja. Dia ini peneliti sejarah yang cukup handal dan sangat jenius. Kau beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengannya" Ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Tao. Tao tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan sekarang, kita harus menunggu mereka? Cih, kalau memang jenius, dia harusnya juga bisa tepat waktu. Dasar, dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan tua dan lambat. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menolongku nanti saat di China. Lihat hyung, wajahnya saja sudah jelek, kenapa harus dari belakang memfotonya?" tanya Tao yang menatap fotonya.

"Uhm, Tao aku rasa kau harus diam karena-"

"Lihatlah, bahkan aku lebih tampan. Style-nya tua sekali, aku rasa wajah tuanya yang membuat stylenya begitu." Ucap Tao memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, kau bilang aku tua?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut warna hitam yang membuat wajahnya menjadi sungguh tampan. Kacamata hitamnya dilepas dan mata tajamnya memandang Tao.

Hei, wajahnya tidak asing…

"Maafkan kami karena terlambat. Kami tadi kebingungan mencari kalian." Ucap seorang namja manis disamping namja tinggi itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Tao, dia adalah Wu Yi Fan, partner kerjamu." Ucap Chanyeol. Tao agak gugup. Apa dia mendengar semua?

"Baekhyun, jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku harus bekerja sama juga dengan bocah pendek sepertinya?"

Twitch! Pendek? Bocah?

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan anak ingusan yang tidak tahu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua." Ucap Kris lagi.

TWITCH! ANAK INGUSAN?!

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan yang tidak berpengalaman." Ucap namja itu lagi.

TIDAK BERPENGALAMAN?! TWICTH! TWITCH!

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?! Aku pendek?! Kau saja yang seperti tiang listrik! Dan lagi, aku sudah 21 tahun, dan aku sangat berpengalaman!" ucap Tao. Kris memandang remeh.

"Oh ya? Pria itu harusnya memang tinggi. Kau ini yeoja atau namja?"

"YA! Aku ini-"

"Oke stop kalian berdua, kalian mengambil perhatian. Sebentar lagi pesawat kita untuk ke China. Jangan bertengkar. Kalian adalah rekan kerja. Tao, jaga sikapmu. Kau ini sejarawan yang sudah terkenal. Kris, aku mohon maklumi Tao. Dia sedang kesal tadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Walau Chanyeol sudah menegur keduanya, Tao dan Kris memandang dengan deathglare mengerikan mereka.

Entah mungkin hanya perasaan, seperti ada sengatan listrik di antar kedua mata kedua orang itu.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan dan kisah yang panjang untuk keduanya.

Benar?

.

.

.

"Hei, aku duduk dengan Chanyeol-ge, kenapa harus duduk dengan namja tiang listrik sepertinya?!" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku lebih baik duduk sendiri dan memikirkan tentang misiku. Daripada harus menangani bocah sepertinya." Ucap Kris. Tao menatap Kris kesal.

"Ya! Kau tua jelek, aku ini berwajah awet muda, makanya kau bilang bocah. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah tua." Balas Tao sengit.

"Kau bilang aku ini tua? Apa matamu kelilipan? Aku ini sangat tampan dan wajahku ini berkelas dan lagi, umurku baru 22 tahun. Itu umur matang. Kau bukan wajah awet muda, tapi wajah panda." Balas Kris tak kalah sengit.

"Kau ingin menantangku?"

"Siapa takut?

"Tuan-tuan, maaf, tapi saya rasa anda harus duduk karena pesawat akan-"

"APA?!" tanya Tao dan Kris pada pramugari cantik itu. Pramugari yang takut langsung kabur dan tak jadi memisahkan keduanya. Keduanya berwajah seram kalau sudah marah. Dan lagi, apa itu petir yang keluar dari mata keduanya?

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. "**Hiks, tuhan berikan aku kesabaran mengurus kedua sejarawan kekanakkan ini**" bisik Chanyeol di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol seperti melihat pertarungan Naga hitam dan panda menggemaskan.

"Baik, Tao duduk denganku." Ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Menyabalkan." Ucap Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku dengar itu bocah." Jawab Kris yang bangkunya ada disamping Chanyeol. Kris duduk dengan Baekhyun dan dia ada disamping jendela.

"Dasar telinga kelinci."

"Kantung mata jelek."

"Mau berkelahi?!"

"Siapa takut?!"

CTAARR! Chanyeol bisa melihat seperti ada petir yang menyambung keluar dari mata mereka.

Baekhyun menimpuk wajah Kris dengan bantal, sedangkan Chanyeol menutup mata Tao dengan masker mata agar dia tak melihat apapun.

Para penumpang hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pertengkaran dua sejarawan keras kepala, kekanakkan, egois dan lucu ini. Menurut mereka, mereka terlihat lucu sekali. Penghibur perjalanan 10 jam di pesawat menuju China sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, kita sudah sampai, ayo bangun~" Tao membangunkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap matanya.

"Jinjja?." tanya Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk.

"Akan sampai setengah jam lagi." jawab Tao. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan. Silahkan menikmati menu sarapan kami." Ucapnya. Tao berbinar menatap pudding dan segelas susu hangat pesanannya tadi. Sedangkan Tao yang sudah tahu menu kesukaan Chanyeol dipagi hari sudah memesankan juga. Dua butir telur dengan beberapa potong bacon juga sepotong kecil roti bakar. Sedangkan Kopi Burman panas, juga masuk menu pagi favoritenya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru bangun dan tersenyum.

"Ne, selamat pagi." Ucapnya. Kini, seluruh penumpang sedang menikmati sarapan. Tao memasangkan Earphone pada MP3 playernya dan menikmati music yang dia sukai sambil sarapan dan membaca buku.

Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan. Membaca sambil sarapan dan mendengar lagu. Kris memperhatikan Tao, tidak ingin kalah, Kris juga membaca buku. Baekhyun terkikik melihat tingkah Kris. Setidaknya, Kris menjadi lebih berkespresi setelah marah-marah dan adu mulut dengan namja manis menggemaskan seperti Tao.

Setelah sarapan, pesawat itu akhirnya sampai juga di Bandara Internasional China. Tao menghirup aroma China yang dia rindukan.

"Ayo, kita harus segera menuju hotel untuk check in. hotel ini adalah hotel dari perusahaan. Ayo, Tao." Ucap Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia belum mood untuk bertengkar.

"Ternyata si panda sudah mulai menghormati pangeran sepertiku." Ucap Kris santai. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Oh Kris, jangan mulai…

"Sudahlah, jelek. Aku sedang malas bertengkar. Dan kau bukan pangeran, tapi rajanya tua. Huahahahhhahaha!" Tao langsung kabur masuk ke taksi yang dipilih Chanyeol.

Kris diam tidak sempat membalas ucapan Tao. Baekhyun tertawa mau tidak mau.

"_**Shut up**_."

"_**Oh come**_, Kris. Dia sungguh lucu. Kenapa kau mengajaknya bertengkar terus?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris menaikkan bahu.

"Aku ingin aku sendiri yang mengerjakan misi ini, dan dia akan aku buat tidak betah." Ucap Kris. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia keras hati Kris, kau akan sulit." Ucap Baekhyun. "Lagipula, dia anak yang manis. Kau belum melihatnya saja tersenyum atau bertingkah menggemaskan." Ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi untuk masuk ke taksi satu lagi khusus untuk Kris dan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang bersiap. Dia ingin pergi ke kota terlarang. Dan melancarkan misinya sendirian. Tao keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan berpapasan dengan Kris yang juga sudah berganti style. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"APA?!" tanya keduanya bersamaan dengan nada sinis.

"Mau kemana kau Kantung mata?" tanya Kris. TWITCH!

Cih, sabar Tao. Jangan emosi. Kau tentu tidak mau kena darah tinggi diumur belia, iya kan?

"Bukan urusanmu, tua." Balas Tao dan langsung meninggalkan Kris. Kris juga menaikan bahunya tidak perduli dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Tao kini sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah Kota terlarang Beijing. Mencari perpustakaan bernama Li Xu.

Dan, dia dapatkan! Tao langsung masuk saja. Disana, dia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan buku-buku yang berjejeran cukup banyak. Ada seorang gadis cantik disana.

"Selamat datang." Ucapnya. Tao tersenyum. dia mendekati gadis itu.

"Uhm, maaf aku ingin bertanya tentang Romeo and Romeo From Chinese." Ucap Tao. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum..

"Kau pasti ingin tahu kisah lengkapnya." Ucapnya. Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Aku sengaja menyimpan bukunya. Ini dia. Aku sudah tahu dari Lay-ge. Kau pasti Tao, kan? Ini bukunya. Aku berikan untuk anda, semoga berhasil menguaknya." Ucap gadis itu. Tao memandangnya dengan binar yang begitu cerah.

"Benarkah, terima kasih~ kau baik sekali~" ucap Tao dengan nada aegyo miliknya.

"KYAAA~! Kau sungguh menggemaskan~" ucap gadis itu yang langsung mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Tao hanya terkekeh kecil. Ya sudahlah, balasan terima kasih untuk buku ini.

KLING!

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei kantung mata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris. Tao memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja mengorek informasi, dasar wajah tua." Ucap Tao. Kris bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentang Romeo and Romeo From Chinese." Ucap Kris. Gadis itu bingung.

"Uhm, bukunya.."

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Selamat mencari info!" ucap Tao lalu kabur. Kris menaikan bahunya lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Ya? Bukunya? Ada disini? aku dengar perpustakaan ini begitu terkenal. Pasti ada buku yang seperti itu." ucap Kris. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bukunya Cuma satu, dan sudah diambil oleh pria manis barusan." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"APA?!"

Kris langsung berlari keluar dan mengejar Tao.

"Sial, anak itu cepat sekali larinya." Bisik Kris. Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun sialnya, ponsel Baekhyun tidak diangkat oleh si empunya.

Kris masih saja mendumal dalam hati karena kesal sudah didahului oleh namja bermata panda.

**DI LAIN TEMPAT~!**

Tao sedang terkikik senang karena dia sudah mendahului Kris.

Tao terlihat masuk ke sebuah restoran yang agak sepi dan mulai memesan makanan, juga ingin membaca buku itu dengan tenang. Setelah tahu informasinya, dia akan segera membongkar dimana tempat dimakamnya, dan akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Khe khe khe, akhirnya selese juga.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love You Forever

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao (main pair)

Genre : Romance, drama, little humor, and adventure maybe ^^

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Percayakah pada kata 'cinta sejati'? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, ini benar terjadi. Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao. Keduanya adalah ahli sejarah, juga peneliti sejarah. Keduanya berkompetensi menemukan makam dari kisah yang ditulis di buku perpustakaan di Kota terlarang di China. Keduanya terlibat cinta layaknya cinta di cerita itu. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note :

Ini sebenarnya fanfic remake dari Romeo and Romeo from Chinese, tp d rubah lgi ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Tao sedang terkikik senang karena dia sudah mendahului Kris.

Tao terlihat masuk ke sebuah restoran yang agak sepi dan mulai memesan makanan, juga ingin membaca buku itu dengan tenang. Setelah tahu informasinya, dia akan segera membongkar dimana tempat dimakamnya, dan akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aman….hihihi" bisik Tao. Tao langsung duduk disebuah tempat yang sedikit pojok, dan sedikit tertutup agar Kris tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Tao langsung membuka buku itu. Tao membulatkan mulutnya. Buku ini…waw…hebat!

Tak lama, choco cake dan strawberry milk pesanan Tao datang. Tao mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

**Romeo and Romeo from Chinase.**

**Bercerita di masa dinasti Ying. Mencaritakan seorang pangeran **_**bernama Liu Yin Feng**_**. **_**Yin Feng**_** adalah seorang pangeran yang menutup diri di masanya.**

**Dia bertemu oleh **_**Xiao Ha Xu**_**. **_**Ha Xu**_** seorang anak pedagang yang berderajat biasa saja.**

**Keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah kisah Tuhan yang paling indah. Sang pangeran tak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika akan membeli sebuah barang antik.**

_**Yin**__**Feng**_** jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil **_**Ha**__**Xu**_**, **_**Ha**__**Xu**_** pun begitu.**

**Namun Tuhan, memberikan mereka rintangan. Keluarga sang pangeran tak menyetujui keputusan sang pangeran. Menurut cerita, sang pangeran akan dinikahkan dengan seorang gadis dari anak teman baik sang raja yang dikenal sebagai ayah dari **_**Liu**__**Yin**__**Feng**_**.**

**Namun, **_**Yin**__**Feng**_** dengan keras dan tegas menolak pernikahan ini. Dengan alasan, dia mencintai **_**Ha**__**Xu**_**, dan akan terus begitu.**

**Keduanya kabur menuju sebuah hutan yang jauh didataran China. Menurut kabar, keduanya kabur menuju sebuah gunung yang ada di hutan itu.**

**Sampai sekarang, banyak tim yang gagal untuk membongkarnya karena banyak sekali rintangan.**

**Dan, menurut penerjemah tulisan China kuno, hutan itu ada di desa **_**Lou**__**Xian**_**.**

Tao tersenyum riang.

"Tapi tunggu, bukankah dibukunya yang dulu diceritakan kalau mereka bertemu di hutan karena si Ha Xu ini memetik jamur? Kenapa berbeda sekali? Ya sudahlah lupakan, dia sudah menemukannya! tinggal pergi, dan menggali makam mereka!

Tao tersenyum riang. Tao mengambil ponsel miliknya dan langsung saja mengirimi Chanyeol pesan kalau mereka akan pergi ke desa Lou Xian besok. Tao begitu semangat sampai tidak memikirkan Chanyeol yang mungkin baru saja ingin berkeliling Kota terlarang yang terkenal keindahannya.

"Disini kau rupanya kantung mata." Ucap sebuah suara. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kenal suara itu.

"Apa maumu wajah tua?" tanya Tao sinis yang menyimpan buku itu. Ternyata sosok itu adalah Kris, rekan kerjanya yang menurut Tao sangat menyebalkan.

"Hey bocah kantung mata, aku yang harusnya mendapatkan buku itu. Aku mencari informasi buku itu di Internet." Ucap Kris kesal. Kris duduk dihadapan Tao dan menatap tajam Tao. Tao menikmati makanannya dengan santai.

"Hey wajah tua jelek, aku yang lebih dulu mencari buku ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu keluarga pemilik toko itu di perpustakaan yang ada di kotaku dulu. Jadi, aku yang pertama kali mendapatkannya." Balas Tao sengit.

"Kau.."

"Apa?" tanya Tao jutek. Kris mengurut dahinya. Dasar keras kepala.

"Kita ini rekan, kantung mata. Kita harus bekerja sama." Ucap Kris sambil berusaha menahan kekesalannya pada si bocah ini.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku seperti apa?" tanya Tao lagi yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris begitu menahan hasrat ingin memarahi bocah didepannya ini. Tapi hei, ini ditempat umum. Dan kata Baekhyun, Kris harus menjaga citra gentleman dan dingin yang memang melekat pada wajah Kris yang berkharisma.

Bisa luntur image kerennya gara-gara bocah ini.

"Walau kau tak menyukaiku, paling tidak kita harus bekerja sama, bocah. Kita disatukan dengan perusahaan karena mengejar hal yang sama." Ucap Kris. Tao diam. Berpikir, mungkin.

Betul katanya, mereka disatukan karena mengejar hal yang sama. Melakukan dan membongkar misteri ini.

Tapi tetap saja! Hasrat ingin membongkar ini sendiri begitu kental dari diri Tao sendiri.

Tao berpendapat, kalau mereka disatukan, yang ada malah tidak akan selesai pekerjaan ini. Pasti mereka akan banyak beragumen.

Mungkin saja, iya kan?!

Tapi…tapi…Tao tidak mau menyusahkan Chanyeol secara berlebihan. Tao tahu sekali, dia sudah banyak menyusahkan Chanyeol. Manejer sekaligus orang yang di anggap kakak bagi Tao pasti suka memijat pelipisnya karena menghadapi tingkah Tao.

Sepertinya lebih baik begitu. Mungkin mereka bisa bekerja sama.

Uh huh~! no! Tao punya rencana lain, kali ini bukan wajahnya yang menyeringai. Tetapi innernya yang menyeringai.

Lebih baik, Tao berusaha bersikap ramah. Tapi tetap, Tao yang akan memecahkannya sendirian!

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Tao yang menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ppalli hyung~! Kau lama sekali~!" rengek Tao yang sudah bersiap dengan ransel dan koper miliknya. Tao menggunakan pakaian casual yang terkesan santai sekali.

Mereka akan berangkat ke desa Lou Xian pagi ini, jam 06:17 AM waktu setempat. Chanyeol kembali menggerutu karena harus kekurangan tidur lagi. tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa marah pada Tao, karena dia menganggap Tao adalah adiknya.

Mereka ternyata disiapkan sebuah mobil jenis APV yang cukup besar. Kebetulan, Baekhyun tahu arah ke desa itu karena dia selalu ke sana 3 tahun sekali untuk melakukan pemotretan alam. tapi, dia tidak akan lama biasanya didesa itu. paling hanya 2 hari, lalu kembali ke Beijing, dan pulang lagi ke Korea.

Dan Chanyeol tadi dikirim pesan semalam oleh atasan mereka, kalau ada sebuah villa yang dibeli online dengan perusahaan Tao, jadilah mereka bisa menginap disana sebelum memulai.

Villa itu ada didaerah dekat hutan, tempatnya dekat hutan.

"Ne Tao, kau bersabarlah." Ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah selesai dan sudah memasukkan barang-barang, mereka langsung berangkat.

Chanyeol menyetir, Baekhyun menunjuk dan membaca peta, Tao dan Kris dibelakang mereka.

Perjalanan begitu menyenangkan. Dipenuhi oleh candaan tawa, dan tentu saja penuh oleh gelak tawa mereka semua, kecuali Kris yang sepertinya tidak mau melepas topeng stoicnya.

Perjalanan menuju desa Lou Xian bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Mungkin, jam 17:00 PM waktu setempat, mereka baru akan sampai.

Tanpa diduga, hujan mulai melanda. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya akan dingin." Ucap Tao. Tao menyamankan posisinya, dan pandangannya mulai tertuju pada pemandangan diluar.

Kris mengambil selimut yang tak terlalu tebal yang ada di jok paling belakang, tapi nyaman. Kris memakaikannya pada Tao.

"Kau akan demam kalau memang kedinginan." Ucap Kris cuek lalu mengenakan kacamata, dan memasang earphonenya dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

Tao menatap Kris dan matanya berkedip sesekali. Tao mengangguk perlahan dan kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"Xie xie." Ucap Tao lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Kris melirik sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sambil bersantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras, dan mereka kini sudah ada didaerah hutan. Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko, karenanya Chanyeol memilih untuk tak terlalu ngebut.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya sebentar karena Baekhyun menyuruhnya berhenti sebentar.

"Kenapa berhenti Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka peta, dan ponselnya.

"Sebentar, aku harus mengecek daerah yang ini. Aku yakin ada tanda papan disini. aku juga harus mengecek peta dan GPS." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol merenggangkan ototnya yang tegang. Matanya melirik kebelakang. Melihat Tao.

Tao tertidur nyenyak. Bagi Chanyeol, Tao adalah sosok adik yang harus dijaga olehnya. Maksud Chanyeol, Tao terlalu polos untuk hal cinta. Kehilangan barang saja dia akan menangis.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan Tao sebagai pacarnya, tetapi Chanyeol hanya merasa menjadi seorang kakak bila berdekatan dengan Tao.

Lagipula…

Mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dan kini dia tersenyum.

Dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai dan menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Desa itu begitu indah. Pemandangan asri, dikelilingi hutan, aroma daun yang dipenuhi dengan butiran air, aroma tanah yang dibasahi oleh air hujan membuat pemandangan semakin asri.

Tao tidak berhenti dan terus merekam suasanya. Indah, lembut, tentram, desa itu memang terkenal desa yang sedikit jauh.

Chanyeol segera membawa mereka menuju tempat mereka beristirahat malam ini.

Kris terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah! Tempat ini indah sekali!" ucap Tao yang riang. Tao begitu merindukan aroma khas sebuah tempat asri. Dan Tao dapatkan tempat itu. asri, hijau, segar, indah.

Rintik hujan yang tipis masih sesekali turun dan semakin menemani sang hawa dingin agar semakin dingin.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun berdesain modern-kuno.

Tao segera turun dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tao menghirup aromanya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah Tao.

"Selamat datang." Sapa sebuah suara. Mereka melihat seorang pria berwajah ramah yang sepertinya wajahnya sudah termakan umurnya. Namun, garis keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya masih terlalu kuat terlukis diwajah lembut itu.

"Ah, xie xie." Ucap Tao. pria itu tersenyum.

"Kami cemas Karena hujan. Kami pikir, kalian akan terlambat. Anakku sedang membantu istriku memasakkan kalian makanan, silahkan masuk." Ucap pria itu. semuanya mengangguk dan mengambil koper masing-masing untuk dibawa kerumah itu.

Sungguh luar biasa! Arsitektur yang detil dan dibangun oleh ketelitian yang luar biasa. Rumah itu tidak sepenuhnya dibuat dengan dinding beton. Lihat saja ruang tengah, dan ruang tamu. Tidak terbuat dari beton. Terbuat oleh serat kayu yang rapi sekali.

"Rumah ini memang terlihat kuno. Aku harap, kalian menyukai pekerjaan tukang kayu Yian dan diriku untuk mengerjakan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah." Ucap tuan bernama Feng, tuan yang memandu mereka.

Kris tersenyum.

"Pekerjaan kalian bagus sekali, tuan Feng." Puji Kris. Feng tersenyum.

Mereka diberi kamar masing-masing yang berdekatan. Kamar-kamar mereka bahkan bercampur dengan beton dan kayu. Kris benar-benar harus memuji pekerjaan tuan Parker Feng ini. Pekerjaannya rapi, detil dan sungguh luar biasa.

Kamar Kris berbentuk bujur sangkar, dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu luas. Ada sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat empuk. Ukuran queen size. Bedcover milik Kris berwarna biru donker. Ruangan itu berwarna cream. Ada sebuah jendela besar berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari kayu yang halus sekali. Kris bisa lihat, itu tidak diberi cat pelapis apapun. Wangi kayu alaminya masih terasa.

Lantainya adalah lantai kayu yang berpelitur halus. Ada sebuah lemari, dan didekat lemari ada sebuah kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat. Makan malam akan segera kami siapkan, tuan-tuan." Ucap Feng dan berlalu pergi. Kris mengamati ruangan ini. Dinding beton berwarna cream, dengan lantai kayu, dan juga jendela lingkaran sempurna yang terbuat dari kayu.

Kris mendekati jendela itu dan meneliti pelitur kayunya. Halus sekali.

Mata Kris terbelak seketika. Segera saja tangannya mengikuti pola lingkaran jendela itu.

"He..hei. mana potongan lingkarannya?!" Kris sedikit kaget. Potongan kayunya terlalu rapi.

Kris memperhatikan lantai kayunya. Lantainyapun menyatu satu sama lain, rapi…ini terlalu sempurna! Pekerjaan Feng terlalu sempurna!

"Gila…" bisiknya. Kris memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung melakukan apa yang diinginkan setiap manusia ketika lelah dan merasa tubuh mereka kotor, mandi.

.

.

.

Kris menikmati makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Masakan nyonya Parker Liu begitu hebat. Tao bahkan makan dengan lahap. Bukan apa-apa. Tao bilang, dia begitu merindukan masakan China. Dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke Shangdo Xiangdo. Dia juga merindukan masakan China. Masakan China di Kanada tidak seenak aslinya di China.

"Sabar Tao, habiskan dulu yang dimulutmu, baru kau tambah lagi." ucap Chanyeol yang ketakutan melihat cara makan Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum polos dengan mulutnya yang mengembung.

"Hyungf, ahu hahen hehali mahanan Hina, hung." Ucap Tao yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol mendeathglare Tao. suasananya mencair dan dipenuhi gelak tawa. Tao segera menelan makanannya dan memakan lagi. "AKu kangen sekali makanan China hyung." Ucap Tao yang memperbaiki ucapannya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao yang kekanakkan menurutnya.

"Kau ini lapar atau karena ingin makan, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Tao hendak memasukkan sepotong daging asap.

"Tentu saja keduanya." Ucap Tao singkat. Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kris makan dengan tenang, dan tidak sebanyak Tao.

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa kalian akan mulai meneliti besok?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membaca bukunya tadi. Makam mereka diperkirakan ada di hutan ini." Ucap Tao.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan mulai bekerja besok."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyehehhehe, otte? ^^

Please give your review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and of course please no Silent readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love You Forever

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao (main pair)

Genre : Romance, drama, little humor, and adventure maybe ^^

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Percayakah pada kata 'cinta sejati'? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Namun, ini benar terjadi. Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao. Keduanya adalah ahli sejarah, juga peneliti sejarah. Keduanya berkompetensi menemukan makam dari kisah yang ditulis di buku perpustakaan di Kota terlarang di China. Keduanya terlibat cinta layaknya cinta di cerita itu. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note :

Ini sebenarnya fanfic remake dari Romeo and Romeo from Chinese, tp d rubah lgi ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Pagi ini, Tao dan Kris sedang berkeliling hutan itu. Untungnya tuan Feng bersedia membimbing. Mereka harus menemukan kuburan yang menuju pegunungan di hutan itu.

Tao terus memfoto keadaan sekitar, sambil melukis rute perjalanan.

"Tuan-tuan, ayo istirahat sebentar." Ajak Feng. Tao dan Kris mengangguk. Jarak gunung itu agak jauh juga dari rumah Feng. Karenanya, cukup lelah juga.

Tao sedang menikmati roti yang dia bawa juga menikmati segelas susu hangatnya. Cuaca tidak dingin, tetapi karena hujan kemarin, tetap saja hawa dinginnya masih ada.

Setelah agak lama, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut mengantar dikarenakan tidak disuruh oleh Tao dan Kris. Mereka bilang, biar saja ini jadi pekerjaan mereka.

Dan akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menerimanya walau cemas pada sosok Tao yang di anggap didinya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Bisa dimarahi dengan boss mereka yang ada di Canada.

Memikirkannya saja, Chanyeol sudah pusing.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ternyata pagi yang mereka jalani sudah menjelang sore, untungnya matahari masih terang dan cahayanya dengan ramah terus menembus hutan lebat ini.

Gunung yang mereka capai sudah dekat. Tao menjerit senang Karena gunung yang digambarkan di buku persis sama dengan yang ada sekarang.

"Oke, kita akan mulai saja langsung. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum mendapatkan makamnya!" ucap Tao yang keras kepala. Kris menggeleng pelan. Sementara Feng tersenyum kecil.

Tao menelusuri sekitar gunung ini, Kris juga ikut menelusurinya.

**TAO POV**

Aku menelusuri pegunungan itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, sedangkan kami belum mendapatkan apa-apa.

Takut memang, tapi…aku akan tunjukkan dengan si wajah tua pirang sok tampan itu kalau aku ini hebat! Kalau aku tak hebat, kenapa aku bisa di akui di Kanada, bukan? Aku bukan bocah! Dasar pirang tua sok tampan!

Aku terus menyinari daerah yang sedang dia telusuri disekitar pegunungan. Aku membuka buku itu perlahan dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Pintu digunung.." bisik Tao. itu adalah petunjuk, kan?

Mungkin saja, maksud dari kata pintu gunung itu adalah sebuah pintu rahasia sini kan? Dan, itu menyambung pada sebuah ruangan mungkin?

"Pintu gunung…" bisikku.

Krek..!

Mataku menoleh, dan mendapati sesuatu. Semacam tombol. Jantungku berdebar kuat. Apa ini tombol menuju pintu gunung itu? Aku langsung membelak senang. Aku berdebar dan langsung tersenyum riang.

"Harus aku beritahu dengan Tuan Feng dan K-" aku terdiam sejenak. Tidak. Tidak!

Bodoh kau Tao! kenapa kau harus berbagi kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya untuk dirimu sendiri?

Aku bisa saja mengatakan tak menemukan apapun, mengajak mereka pulang ke Kanada. Lalu, 2 hari, aku akan kesini lagi dan mengungkapnya sendiri. Kalau memang iya, aku akan kembali lagi dari Kota dengan membawa tim penambang, bukankah itu sangat hebat? Idemu memang hebat, Tao..

Tapi…

Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Itu tidak praktis.

Pikir Tao..pikir cara lain yang lebih praktis.

**END OF TAO'S POV**

Tao terlihat masih berpikir. Namun, pikirannya buntu dan hari sudah gelap sekali. Tao yang cemas memutuskan untuk menyudahi pemikirannya. Tao memberi tanda batu putih kecil yang diletakkan didekat area yang mirip tombol rahasia itu, lalu kembali.

Tao mendekati Tuan Feng dan Kris yang tadinya terlihat berdiskusi. Tao tidak tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan, tapi Tao tidak terlalu perduli.

"Bagaimana tuan-tuan? Apa kita akan bermalam dulu disini?" tanya Feng yang sudah menyalakan senter. Tao mengangguk.

"Hum, aku setuju." Ucap Tao cukup riang. Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku juga setuju. Untunglah aku membawa tenda." Ucap Kris yang melirik tasnya.

Mereka bertiga mulai memasang tenda. Tao memang suka menyiapkan barang-barang, mungkin berguna, dan memang sekarang berguna.

Tao membawa tenda mini yang hanya muat 2 orang saja, dan Tao berniat untung tidur sendirian. Tao juga membawa selimut, garam, serta roti, dan beberapa tofu yang sudah disiapkan dengan istri tuan Feng.

Mereka semua membangun tenda masing-masing, namun tuan Feng yang paling sederhana. Tao melirik Kris yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan tenda miliknya yang juga seukuran dengan Tao. Kris terlihat sedang menabur garam di sekitar tendanya. Setelah selesai, Kris dan tuan Feng berniat untuk memasak makanan yang simple saja.

Feng ternyata membawa beberapa butir telur, wajan kecil, dan mentega kecil. Tao cukup kaget ternyata Feng membawa Ice Box. Didalamnya, ada selada, roti gandum yang jumlahnya sepertinya cukup untuk makan malam dan sarapan untuk mereka, mentega, dan telur. Box Ice itu tidak terlalu besar, jadi cukup muat di tas miliknya.

Kris sepertinya juga matang memikirkannya. Dia membawa peralatan lengkap. Seperti membawa kotak P3K, kotak obat, makanan instan, alat penerangan seperti lampu charger, senter, dan juga sesuatu yang Tao kurang jelas apa itu.

Feng dan Kris terlihat sedang menyiapkan api unggun untuk mulai memasak. Setelah selesai semuanya, mereka mulai duduk.

Tuan Feng dengan baik hati memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka. Tao juga menyarankan untuk Tofu pemberian istri tuan Feng dimasak untuk mereka makan. Dan Tuan Feng juga Kris setuju, karena, Tofu yang masih alami sebenarnya sangat baik untuk tubuh.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali berdiskusi.

Tao terlihat masih diam sambil matanya sesekali melirik tempatnya menemukan petunjuk yang dia ingin ungkap sendiri. Tao cukup keras kepala, egois dan sedikit ingin menang sendiri.

Tao tidak mau membaginya dengan Kris yang sudah menghinanya bocah pendek bermata panda.

HELLOW…~?! Tao terkenal tampan di tempatnya. Entah di China atau di Kanada. Dia pendek? Apa menurutmu 181 cm adalah pendek? Apa menurutmu kantung matanya adalah jelek? _Hell_, kantung mata ini justru membuatnya semakin tampan. Buktinya saja, banyak wanita yang menginginkannya.

Percaya diri sekali? Tapi itulah Tao.

Kris saja yang terlalu menjulang. Dasar wajah tua. Menyebalkan. Tua. Tua. Tua. Tua. Tua. Tu-

"Hey bocah, jangan melamun. Apa yang kau lihat? Sana makan!" ucap Kris dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Sialan.

"Wajah tua tiang listrik, kau saja yang makan. Aku tidak memiliki perut karet sepertimu." Balas Tao lalu melahap kembali makanannya. Tuan Feng menggeleng kecil sambil terus melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

Api unggun sudah dimatikan. Hanya bara-bara kecil yang nyaris matilah yang tersisa. Menyebabkan kehangatan kecil yang menjalar ke arah tenda mereka.

Didalam tenda, Tao masih gelisah. Tao begitu gelisah hingga tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana kalau dia cek sendiri sekarang? Tao langsung membatalkannya. Ini sudah malam…

Hutan..gelap.. oho~ tidak!

Tapi..kalau dia tidak cek, dia tidak akan tahu, kan? Daripada menyesal…harus dia cek sekarang.

Cek..

Tidak..

Cek..

Tidak..

Cek..

"Yang terjadi, terjadilah!" ucap Tao nekad dan disusul dengan keyakinan daripada menyesal. Tao bangun dan langsung mengambil jaket tebalnya. Tao juga memakai syal. Tao mengambil buku tersebut, juga senter.

Tao membuka tendanya perlahan. Aman. Tao sedikit mengigil ketakutan karena gelap sekali diluar. Aish..Huang Zi Tao, beranilah! Ini demi karirmu dan demi mengalahkan si wajah Tua menjulang itu.

Tao keluar perlahan dari tendanya dan mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka berkemah. Tao mulai berjalan menuju tempatnya memberikan tanda tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat berjalan pelan sambil menyinari sekitarnya. Tao berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri karena suara-suara burung hantu, hewan malam dan lainnya seolah akan meremukkan dirinya. Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa hutan tidak diisi dengan sesuatu yang lucu, dan sesuatu yang imut-imut? Seperti..dipenuhi dengan music doraemon, mungkin? Bukan dengan suara burung hantu menyebalkan.

Sungguh pemikiran yang polos, Tao. Kalau hutan seperti itu, hutan tidak akan dipakai untuk tema horror.

"Ah..ini dia.." ucap Tao pelan yang menatap tanda yang dia temukan. "Putar batu berwarna hitam kecil pada pintu..3 kali ke arah kanan..ah.. aku bisa melaku-"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA….! HANTUUUUUUU…!"

DUAK!

Sungguh hebat kau, Tao. Karena reflek kaget, Tao berbalik dan memukul kepala yang bersangkutan dengan senter yang dia bawa. Kekuatan penuh pula.

Sedangkan yang dipukul?

"YA! Apa kau gila?! Oh..APPO…!" Tao sadar, Tao menyinari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang (malang) yang dia pukul.

HEI! Ini si wajah tu- ah! Maksudnya Kris!

"Yak! Kau yang datang seperti hantu! Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau aku jantungan?!" tanya Tao dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. Kris berdiri dan mengahadapi Tao. Tangan Kris masih menyentuh kepalanya yang malang karena dipukul dengan senter yang cukup besar itu.

"Ya! Buktinya kau tidak jantungan atau terluka, justru aku yang jadi korban disini!" balas Kris. Tao menatap kesal.

"Ah sudahlah!" ucap Tao tidak perduli pada kepala malang yang bersangkutan karena sudah menjadi korban 'ciuman manis' dari senter Tao yang cukup besar dan agak berat itu. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakit kepalamu bila terkena hantaman senter yang dipukul dengan kekuatan penuh tangan Tao yang dilatih dengan Wushu, kan?. Kris menatap Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris yang masih mengusap kepala tersayang. Tao memutar sesuatu yang mirip batu dengan bentuk mirip segitiga kecil itu. dan..voila!

GREEEEKKKK….!sesuatu seperti pintu itu terbuka. Tao langsung menatap senang.

"KYAAAAA! Aku berhasil menemukannya! kyaaaa! Mama~! Tao berhasil~! KYAAAAA! Aku berhasil!" ucap Tao riang. Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hey bocah, jadi maksudmu, kau menemukan tempat Romeo and Romeo itu? disini? kau yakin?" tanya Kris. Tao diam sejenak.

"Aku mengikuti petunjuk dibuku ini. Aku yakin, ini akan mengantar ke tempat makam itu." ucap Tao yakin sambil menatap Kris. Untungnya bulan bersinar cukup terang. Tao menatap lorong gelap didepannya. Cih! Kenapa harus gelap sih?! Menyebalkan!

"Ya! Bocah pendek, Bagaimana kalau buku ini tipuan, huh?" tanya Kris pada Tao sambil berdecak pinggang. Tao diam sejenak.

"Karena itulah kita disini, Tua jelek. Kita harus mengungkap rahasia makam itu. kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, dasar tiang listrik jelek wajah tua!" balas Tao sengit. Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Mau bertaruh?" tanya Kris. Tao menatap Kris.

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya. Kalau kau salah, kau harus menarikan tarian Girlband! Kau harus mengcover lagu Gee milik SNSD." ucap Kris sengit. Tao mendesis kesal.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu TUA. Kalau aku benar, maka kau harus mengcover dance Sistar19 yang berjudul Gone not Around Any Longer!" ucap Tao sengit.

Diam sejenak.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, bocah panda pendek kantung mata." Ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus berhati-hati pria tua tiang listrik kelebihan zat tinggi."

Dasar dua orang ini -_-

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review, please ^^

Please no flame, no bash and please no silent readers ^^


End file.
